Love, Blood and Werewolves
by cutiewithcurls
Summary: Nessie may look likes a 15 year old but really she's only three... When she's thrust into highschool with no knowledge of her imprint with Jacob how will she cope when she gives her heart to another?
1. Welcome to Nessie

Renesmee POV

It's very rare for someone to remember being a baby, even being three years old is cloudy in most human minds. For me however being a baby is most of the memories I have, because although I have the appearance of a fifteen year old... I'm three, well three and three quarters. I age four times faster than a normal child because well... I'm a half vampire half human. My mom Bella had me when she was human then she got turned into a vampire. My dad Edward is also a vampire along with my grandparents, aunts and uncles. The only people in my life that aren't vampires are Jacob, Seth and Leah; and they're all werewolves. So yeah my life is pretty crazy... wait until you hear the rest.

I awake to the sound of Ke$ha on my radio. Oh no... My first day of school. It's a little awkward to enter school so late but Aunt Alice was able so fake all my educational records so my school thinks I've just moved. I roll out of bed and move towards my gigantic walk in closet. Aunt Alice has made sure that I have clothes for all occasions so I'm not surprised when I see an outfit already laid out for me. I silently thank Aunt Alice because I'm so nervous if I had to pick out my own clothes this morning I'd have ended up a train wreck.

After a shower I change into my outfit. Acid washed jeggings flaunt my long, lanky legs, and a camisole under an off the shoulder sweatshirt gives me the appearance of a dancer. I love the whole ensemble, it's so me. I brush and blow-dry my bronze coloured curls and they poof up. I sigh, not much I can do about them. I line my amber eyes with gold eyeliner to bring out the caramel in them, and thickly put on mascara. I step back and look in the full length mirror glad with the turnout. I look normal and actually pretty. I slick on some lip gloss and strut downstairs.

I actually think my dad is going to burst into tears. I may look like a tenth grader but really... I'm still a baby and I'm going to school. Everyone wishes me good luck and Grandma Esme slides a buttered bagel into my hand. Uncle Emmet begins teasing me about my sweaty palms until Jacob shows up. I try to brace myself against the pang of longing in my chest. Jacob has known me since I was born and ever since my fourteenth birthday I've had a huge crush on him. Dad's a mind reader so he definetly knows, but I'd never tell Jacob... What sixteen year old werewolf would be interested in a three year old half vampire?

Jacob's POV

The second I saw Renesmee in her school outfit I thought I was gonna burst with pride. Being her imprint makes me super protective of her and it took the entire Cullen family plus Seth to convince me to allow Renesmee to go to school alone. Renesmee still didn't know about our imprint, but Edward and Bella asked me to wait before I told her. Regardless, I'm the one who is driving her to school today.

"Hey Nessie," I greet her. "Ready for your first day?" She nervously glances up at me.

"Yes," she replies, but I can tell by the quiver in the voice and the way her eyebrows are knit together that she's lying.

"Liar," I laugh "Your scared witless! School's great Ness, you'll love it."

"Fine! Maybe I am scared!" she retaliates "But if school is so great then why don't you go to school?" she glares questioningly at me.

"Because silly, I have no need for school. You on the other hand..." I grab her by the hand and drag her out the door.

Renesmee POV

By the time we reach school my hand is still tingling from Jacob's touch. I look at my school and read the letters "PORTLAND HIGH SCHOOL". I like Oregon... but I don't know anyone. I can hardly choke in a breath for how nervous I am.

"Calm down Ness, people are gonna love you," Jacob tries to calm me.

"How can you be so sure?" I question.

"Just trust me," he replies. "People won't be able to take their eyes off you."


	2. First Day of School

Renesmee's POV

I am surprised enough to find that Jacob is absolutely right. From the moment I step into school I can sense people's eyes following me. I can hear people's conversations cut off as I walk by and as soon as I'm past they begin whispering about me. It takes me a second to realize that they must not get new kids often. I slide into the office and get my schedule and locker combination from the Secretary. I'm locker number 1111 so I wander back through the halls checking locker numbers as I go until I find the correct one. All around me I hear talk of summer vacations, teachers, and me.

My first class is AP English so I wander through the halls trying to locate room 217. I slide into the class just as the bells rings and I know I'm in trouble, everyone has already taken a seat and so I'm left with one in the middle, right where everyone can see me. I sit down in my seat and survey my classmates. Directly in front of me is a boy hunched over his book, on my right is a girl with sleek black hair, talking to someone I cannot see. On my left is a goth-looking boy wearing a scowl, once you got past the angry mouth and bangs covering his face he was pretty attractive. And behind me was a girl gazing dreamily at a boy to her right, who was blissfully unaware that the girl beside him was falling over herself for him. I was reminded of myself with Jacob... I really hoped I didn't act like that. Even though I probably did.

I sensed my teacher approaching before I heard him. He greeted the class and immediately began reading from our text "A Midsummer Night's Dream" his voice was experienced, and he spoke each line as though he were on stage performing the show. I guess I was staring because the black haired girl leaned over and snidely commented.

"Close your mouth newbie, you're catching flies," she said in what I expect was meant to be a mean voice.

"At least I'm not the one with flies buzzing around me... When's the last time you showered? Last month?" I retaliate.

She looks taken aback. The boy in front of me coughs to cover up a laugh. I smirk, pretty good for a "newbie". Once the bell rings the boy with the book approaches me, and I finally get a good look at him. He has tousled brown curls that fall adorably in front of his face. His eyes are an incredible mixture of blue, grey, green and brown with flecks of gold. In a word, he's beautiful.

"Nice job dissing Kayla, you're new here right? I'm Cole."

"Thanks, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie. I just moved from Washington."

"What's your next class?" He asks giving me what might be the single most adorable smile ever.

"Geography, with Mr. Oaks. Why?" I ask, still a bit dazed from his smile.

"I have the same class! I'll walk you there," he offers.

"That'd be great!" I say, not believing my luck.

Cole's POV

I cannot believe my luck when Nessie agrees to let me walk her to Geo. I was taken aback by her from the moment she stepped into class. Her bronze curls bounced perfectly around her cute porcelain face. Her amber eyes sparkled like stars when she smiled. She was the talk of the school and I was walking with her! I've had a hard time dropping my whole bookworm label, which makes it hard to get girls in a school that's all about labels. We step into Geo and sit next to each other, all eyes are on Nessie. I bite back a laugh as I watch a cheerleader's boyfriend stop talking mid-sentence to stare at Renesmee.

I lean next to her and whisper in her ear. "Don't look now, but every eye in the class is on you," girls like flirting right?

"You're joking right?" She says looking over her shoulder. "Jacob said this would happen," she mutters. The smile disappears from my face. Of course a girl as pretty as her would have a boyfriend.

"Who's Jacob?" I ask mentally crossing my fingers.

"Oh no one. Just a family friend really," she says with a touch of longing in her voice. Who was this Jacob? And how delusional was he to not notice that such an awesome girl was into him? It was okay though, this meant I had a chance.

We split after Geography, but she promised to sit with me at lunch. My heart soared.

Renesmee's POV

It was amazing, five minutes with Cole at lunch and Jacob was almost gone from my mind. I told myself not to be silly. This amazing guy was obviously into me, why couldn't I just get over Jacob and focus on Cole? It was like there was a string attaching my heart to Jacob and whenever I almost forgot about him, the string pulled on my heart bringing Jacob to the forefront of my mind.

"So Nessie, you thinking of joining anything?" Oh... His voice was so cute.

"Um well. I'm really into track and field, and drama."

"Awesome! The drama club is doing Hairspray auditions! We could audition together!" he sounds enthusiastic. I'm a little nervous about doing a musical but how could I say no?

"Sure thing, that'd be great," I say giving him a smile.

"Cool! Maybe we could hang out sometime to practice or something..." he asks sheepishly. Wait a second...

"Are you asking me out?" I joke.

"Um. Well. Sorta." He blushes.

I can hardly stand it. He's too cute. "Well then, I guess I'll have to say yes."

He double takes, and I laugh. "Awesome! Cool, great, perfect! Um how bout tomorrow afterschool, in the drama room?

"Sounds great!" I say "See you later Cole!" If I had known what I was dragging myself into... I might have said no.


	3. You've Already Won

Renesmee's POV

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. I was only half aware of what was going on around me, in my mind thoughts of Jacob and Cole were at war. Every time my mind drifted towards tomorrows date, the invisible string yanked my attention back to Jake.

Jake.

Jacob has always been there, always when I need him. He was the one who played with me when I was a toddler, put band-aids on my cuts, and even tucked me in. I had a connection to Jacob that would be impossible to replicate with anyone else. But I knew he wasn't interested in me, he never showed it. And besides, with dad's mind reading powers, you'd have thought Daddy would have tipped me off if the feelings were mutual. It's dumb wanting something I couldn't have; I guess that's the human in me.

Then there was Cole. Adorable, eye catching, intelligent Cole who showed plenty of interest in me. The one who caught my eye immediately and I know for a fact wants me. Why couldn't I get my mind of Jacob? It was so frustrating!

I stepped outside and saw Jake idling in the BMW... Rosalie was going to have a cow.

"Hey Ness! How was your first day?" he asked, sounding almost fatherly. It would always be this way wouldn't it?...

"It was surprisingly good! You were right by the way people couldn't stop looking at me!"

He smiled almost to himself. "Of course Ness, how could you not turn every head in that place?"

"I. Um. Well. I dunno..." I blushed, it was practically a compliment!

"Make any friends?" he asked smiling.

"Well just one." I said

"One?" he sounded surprised at the low number "What's her name?" he asked.

"HIS name is Cole." I answered. The smile dropped from Jake's face. My mind puzzled over why his eyebrows knit together and his next response.

"Oh! Well... I, uh. Let's get home shall we?" He said dropping the topic and he sped home.

Back at home I answered everyone's questions. Blushing slightly whenever Cole's name came up. It drove me insane seeing my family's reaction. Whenever I mentioned Cole they all stopped smiling for a split second and furrowed their brows like there was a problem. What could be wrong with me meeting a boy? I was almost sixteen, wasn't interest in boys a normal thing?

I ran up to my room after questioning to speed through my homework. I was just about done when Aunt Alice popped her head in my doorway.

"Hey honey," she greeted me.

"Hey Alice," I said distracted.

She stepped up to me at the speed of sound and grabbed my chin to bring my face towards hers.

"Tell me about this boy," she said giving me a knowing grin as if she wanted in on the gossip, but I could see a flicker of worry behind her eyes. I told Alice everything; why not just let everything out?

"Well he's beautiful. He's got these eyes that you just get lost in, and his hair just falls so cutely. And he's really into me and we are gonna hang out tomorrow after school. But the thing is Aunt Alice? I can't stop thinking about Jacob. It's like whenever I think about Cole, a string attached to my heart pulls Jacob back into my mind. I feel almost guilty for liking Cole." I said; glad to get it off my chest.

Just then Aunt Rosalie and Mom breezed into the room. Oh no. Was this an intervention or something? What did I do wrong?

"Sorry hun, we couldn't help but overhear," Mom said as she attempted to justify her eavesdropping. Mind you, it's very hard to NOT eavesdrop when you can hear a butterfly's wing fluttering.

"MOOOM, Auntie Roooooose. Come on. Let me in on this. Why is everyone so worked up about Cole? Isn't having interest in boys natural?" I pleaded.

"Of course sweetie. It's just that..." Aunt Rose paused.

"It's just what? What is it?" I was getting mad now.

Auntie Alice sighed. "Nothing boo, it's fine. We are all just over protective of you. We don't want you getting hurt," she explained. Then they were all gone. Leaving me extremely confused.

Jacob's POV

How could this have happened? My first thought was to get mad at Edward for making me keep the imprint a secret. But getting him mad probably wasn't a good idea if I wanted him to stay on my side.

Now Nessie liked some other guy. Heck, maybe she never even liked me to begin with. Maybe she wants me to stay the big brother, never really getting close. The thought was like a stab wound to my heart.

"Jacob, calm down. Nessie's liked you for a while now. She just thinks the feelings aren't mutual." Edward explained as he tried to calm me down.

"Sure, sure. But what if this new guy wins her over completely? What if I can't get her back? I need to explain the imprint to her before I lose. I can't lose again!" Crap, I can't believe my voice just cracked. But the thought of losing another love, my soul mate no less was enough to cause my emotions to boil over. I was seconds away from phasing, but I shook the feeling off.

"Jacob. You know that string that keeps you attached to Nessie? She feels it too, she hates it because she thinks you don't like her, but she can't get her mind off you," Alice said.

That calmed me down a little. At least I was still in the running.

"She's hanging out with him tomorrow after school." Alice told Edward. I bristled at the thought of another guy alone with Renesmee. MY Renesmee.

"Not gonna happen," I said.

"Jacob, please I'm asking you as Renesmee's father. Just wait till her sixteenth birthday. Please," he begged.

"Nice one Ed," I thought to him. "Playing the Dad card."

"Fine, I'll wait. But when her sixteenth birthday rolls around I'll do whatever it takes to win her heart," I swore.

"What will it take you to understand that you've already won?" Alice asked.


	4. First Kiss

Jacob's POV

I gritted my teeth and immediately regretted it, the power in my jaw ground my teeth down to the nerves sending stabs of pain through my mouth.

Today was the day Renesmee had her first date, and it wouldn't be with me.

Heck maybe she'd even get her first kiss, and it wouldn't be with me.

I almost keeled over from the waves of emotional pain that hit me thinking about Nessie kissing someone else. There was another emotion... my stomach was in knots. I realized I was feeling nervous, I was sharing Nessie's emotions because they were so strong. Ugh. This was unbearable. How could I possibly wait a month for her birthday when I could hardly handle a day?

Renesmee's POV

My stomach was in knots and I gritted my teeth against the pull of the string on my heart. I woke up today ecstatic about my date today, but then the string yanked on my heart and as the day moved on instead of thinking more and more about Cole, it was thoughts of Jacob that ran through my mind.

I was just about to block out my last period French teacher, but a girl leaned over to ask me something. My half vampire mind shot through the list of names and faces I'd learned since yesterday. In the millisecond it took her to take a breath, I knew her name was Allison.

"Runes- Renee- Ren-"

"Please. Just Nessie." I said plastering a smile over my real emotions.

"Okay, Nessie," she smiled "Um I was wondering if you wanted to ditch that loser Cole at lunch tomorrow and hang out with my friends and I?"

My jaw dropped. "Um I'm sorry but one? Cole is not a loser, he's the only person who actually took the time to get to know me on my first day. And two? I'll sit with you, if and only if Cole can sit with me and you'll stop thinking of him as a loser and start thinking of him as an equal."

"Jeez. Fine," she said wrinkling her nose. Then she smirked. "Oh. My. God! You are totally into him aren't you? Are you going out or something?" I could tell she was one for gossip...

"No," I lied smoothly. "Cole was just the only person decent enough to notice that yes I was the new girl and yes I wanted someone to say hi. He was the only one to actually talk to me instead of staring."

"Oh," she said, the smile dropping from her face. She didn't even realize my comment was pointed at her... and the rest of the school. She turned back to her seat and left me to sit as Jacob and Cole warred in my mind.

Cole's POV

How stupid was I? Thinking I could ask out a girl like Nessie and get away with it? She's gorgeous and funny and smart and I'm nobody. I beat myself up all through the day. I bet she only said yes to pity me, maybe she did it as a joke to be mean and she really was dating that Jacob guy... No. Nessie wasn't mean, or bad in any way. Not at all like Kayla.

Kayla was my sister, my twin sister actually but she hated me and I hated her. Growing up we were super close, inseparable really but when we got into high school I shrank into unpopularity and she became the queen bee. Now she was a total bitch and I couldn't stand her. She even changed her hair colour so she wouldn't look like me anymore, even though when you looked at us side by side it was still evident that we were twins. I wondered what she'd think about me and Ness then pushed that thought aside. I was thinking of me and Ness as though we were already a couple when really I had no chance.

When the bell rang to let school out I bolted from my Math class straight to the drama room. I waited there anxiously. Five minutes passed. Ten. She stood me up.

Renesmee's POV

I ran from the bathroom to the drama room praying that Cole would still be there. I had gotten sick over the whole Jacob thing and now I was late for our date. He probably thinks I stood him up.

I threw open the doors to find Cole sitting on the stage his face looking so sad. He looked up at the sound of my coming.

"Ness!" he shouted jumping off the stage. "I- I thought you stood me up..." he admitted as he bounded over to me. He was fast for a human.

"I'm so sorry Cole. I got sick fourth period and I was in the bathroom and-" he put his finger over my mouth to stop me.

"It's fine Ness. No more explanation needed. You ready to sing?" he asked me. I nodded. "I thought we could do "Without Love"," he suggested.

"Uh yeah! Sure!" I agreed excited to fix whatever feelings I had hurt.

He started singing... "_Once I was a selfish fool who never understood... Never looked inside myself, though on the outside... I looked good!" _his voice was almost hypnotic. I almost missed my part, but I joined in right on time.

"_Without love... Life is like the seasons with no summer. Without love... Life is rock n' roll without a drummer! Tracy I'll be yours forever cause I never wanna be without love. Tracy Never set me free..."_

I got lost in the words as Cole and I sang them.

Cole's POV

Renesmee's voice was heart-breakingly beautiful. I was lost in the moment, and there was only me and Nessie in the entire world. All alone. No sister, no Jacob, no labels.

"_Trace I wanna kiss ya!" _I sang. Oh I did. I wanted to kiss her so bad.

So I did.

Renesmee's POV

I took a breath to be ready for my next line and suddenly my breath was stolen from my mouth as Cole pressed his lips against mine. They were soft and hard all at the same time. My heart fluttered in my chest and I sighed against his lips.

He pulled back for a second, unsure. But I pulled him back towards me and tangled my fingers in his hair. He ran his soft fingers up my arms and let his hands rest on the small of my back pushing me closer into him. Our tongues found each other and the invisible string felt like it was going to rip my heart from my body, but I pushed it from my mind.

Cole wanted to be with me. Jacob didn't. This was how it was meant to happen. I pulled away and kissed him in the corner of his lips and laid my head on his shoulder. My heart soared, but at the same time some part of me cried for Jacob and some part of me knew that even thought it felt so right, kissing Cole was so wrong.

Jacob's POV

I knew.

Everyone knew when Nessie kissed Cole.

They knew because it felt like my heart was wrenched from my body and I cried out. I felt like such a sissy, but I couldn't help it. It was wrong, Nessie was mine. I was born for her I lived for her and now Edward had denied me two things that I deserved. Her first date and her first kiss. That should have been me. Not some kid.

I bounded down the stairs three at a time.

"That's the last straw Cullen... I can't keep this from her anymore!" I yelled.


	5. Emotional Turmoil

Renesmee's POV

I left school in a daze. Images of my date with Cole were running rampant in my mind, the feel of his lips on mine, how his kisses were sweet and innocent, the taste and feel of his skin. But my heart knew it was wrong all wrong. I stumbled towards the front door, and attempted to compose myself. Maybe mom would protect me with her mind shield so I wouldn't have to. I was surprised to find the whole family converged in the living room. My vampire senses took everything in, in a split second.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper holding each other close, watching me with worried eyes. Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle and Mom speaking softly around the coffee table. And Dad and Jacob in a heated argument. I caught bits of what they were saying...

"You can't DO this. She's my daughter and I have a say in this!"

"You can't stop me from doing this. Nessie has a right to know and you've denied me enough already!"

"Jacob please, just consider for a moment. Think of how it will affect Renesmee emotionally!"

"It'll be worse if you let this continue! Worse for her AND for me. I can't sleep, I can't eat. What about her? You can't know what she's going through!"

"GUYS!" I shouted. "What's with the talking about me like I'm not here? What's going on?"

"We, um. It's just that..." for the first time, my father was at a loss for words.

"Nessie, it's about Cole..." my mother started.

"What? I knew it! I KNEW you guys had a problem with Cole! You didn't even give him a chance!" I shouted, determined to defend my first kiss, even if it had been wrong.

"Ness," Jacob walked towards me. I knew he'd be on my side, that he'd defend me.

"Ness there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a really long time... But your father asked me to keep it from you until you were ready but... I can't. I just can't keep it from you anymore Ness!"

"I'm confused..." I said.

Jacob's POV

I watched a range of emotions cross over Nessie's face as I explained everything. First shock as I explained my love for Bella, and the crazy pregnancy. Then confusion as I explained the imprint, and then a dawning as she realized my feelings for her. Then a mixture of pain, confusion and relief. How badly I wanted to scoop her up into my arms and take the pain away. But she needed to think right now.

Renesmee's POV

It was too much to take in. The imprint, Jacob's feelings for me, plus me entire family looking on as spectators as though my life was a soap opera.

"I... I need to think," was all I could say before I dashed up to my room.

I ran into my room and shut the door. The sunlight streaming in through my bay window normally had a calming effect on me. Not now though. I threw myself onto my huge bed -the only one in the house used for sleeping- and cried my eyes out. Like a baby, because really, I'm only a baby...

I couldn't figure out why I was crying. All the backed-up emotion, just let itself out in tears and sobs. Relief because of the explanation I couldn't find, pain because of the hurt this was going to cause Cole, love because really I loved Jacob, truly I did and I knew it, but also confusion, because even now that I knew Jake loved me, that he was my soul mate, the tugging at my heart began again, but now Cole was the one pulling the string.

I cried and everyone left me alone. Well... Almost everyone. My dad tried to check on me, but before I could freak on him my mother stopped him from entering. Sobs turned into silent tears, which turned into hiccups. And finally from exhaustion I fell asleep.

I floated back into reality about two hours later. I crept downstairs and was relieved to find only Grandma Esme there. Everyone was hunting probably.

"Come here baby," she said as I ran into the comfort of her arms. "I'll make you something to eat."

I shovelled the comfort food into my mouth, glad for my grandmother's company. She didn't ask me any questions, and didn't expect anything from me. I soaked in her calm like a sponge.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Everyone is hunting, but Carlisle is in his study. And Jacob is waiting for you..."

"Where is he waiting for me?" I asked.

"In your room now I suppose," she suggested. "But don't feel pressured to resolve the issue now sweetheart. Nobody expects you to."

"No. I need to talk to Jacob now." I said, and with that... I left to confront my soul mate.

Jacob's POV

I waited, anxiously pacing the floor waiting to see if Renesmee would return. What if she chose Cole? I don't know if my heart would be able to take it if she chose him. Of course as her imprint it's my job for me to be whatever she wants me to be, so if she wants me as a brother-figure. I'd have to deal with it...

The door opened a crack and she peered in. A wave of longing crashed over me. How could I possibly survive watching my soul mate with another guy?

"I um... I wanted to talk to you about the imprint," she said.

"Good, cause I really wanted to make sure you were okay with everything and that you still wanted-" she cut me off by placing a finger over my lips.

"My turn to talk Jacob Black. I'm really confused about things. And you and Dad didn't help by keeping this from me..." she said slowly, considering every word.

"But I-" she cut me off again.

"No. I know it wasn't your fault. But still I could have been saved a lot of emotional turmoil if you had just explained it to me BEFORE I started high school and had my hormonal half-human body trust into adolescence..." she explained. I clung to every word, desperate for closure. "I- I have feelings for Cole, feelings that are undeniable..."

My heart sank to my stomach and I choked on the pain.

"But I love you Jacob. And I know in my heart that you are mine... and even though I want Cole... I want you _more_."

"Oh _Ness_," I said sweeping her up into my arms and twirling her around. "You cannot imagine how long I've waited for you to say that. And in case it wasn't obvious... I love you. I love you unconditionally and eternally and I will never let anything hurt you." I wondered when the hell I got so chick-flick and mushy...

She laughed her musical laugh and smiled. "Love you too Jake." And in that moment everything felt perfect.

Until I saw that flicker of pain and of longing in her eyes.

This wasn't over.

Far from it.


	6. No Competition?

Cole's POV

I was amazed at my incredible luck, in two days I had gone from geek to dating the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I kept replaying my date with Nessie in my head. My homework was left unfinished on my desk, my dinner was barely touched, my mom was worried, my sister was disgusted, my dad figured out what was going on though. He was proud.

I kept replaying the kiss in my mind. The taste of her breath, the feel of her soft warm lips, the smell of her skin which lingered on my clothes. How it was sweet and passionate at the same time. She wanted me.

As I lay in bed waiting for the next day, it seemed as though morning would never come. I toyed with the thought of calling her, but pushed the thought aside. I didn't want to seem clingy. At around 3am sleep finally took me, and I dreamed of Nessie. _My _Nessie.

Renesmee's POV

I was cracked.

Straight down the middle, split into two pieces. Heart and soul. The two closest things in a person's body and mine were at war. Mine were fighting for first place. And I was broken.

Cole. My heart. I knew it was childish to say this after only two days of knowing him but... I loved him. I loved the way he always let me finish before saying something, and how he thought about what he was going to say first, he thought his words through. I loved the way he smelled, not like Axe or any gross guy cologne, but like soap and dryer sheets. I loved everything about him from the way he wrote, to the way his eyes scanned the pages of a book. He was my first kiss, and he had a hook buried deep in my heart that I knew I couldn't remove without a lot of pain on both ends.

Jacob. My soul. He was born for me, I was born for him. We were meant for each other. He was mine forever, no questions asked, ever. But how could I stand forever while carrying around a guilt with the weight equivalent of three elephants? Every time I saw, thought of, or heard Jacob my heart jumped into my throat as if I was on a roller coaster. Being around him made me feel like nothing could ever go wrong in the world, the slightest touch from him sent me swirling on a high. I wanted him, but I wanted Cole too.

Jacob's POV

I could feel everything. The war between Nessie's heart and soul was like a hollow ache. Something was missing for Nessie. She deserved to have two feet on the ground and know where things were, but she was swirling in emotional turmoil and I couldn't help it at all. She had school in a few hours... What would happen when she saw Cole?

She was my soul-mate I had no competition right? She had chosen me right? Right?


End file.
